thebackroomscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 1.5
Level 1.5 is a mysterious level that appears to be "in between" the others. Thought to be a sub-layer of some sort, the level is not difficult to access but has been proven difficult to exit. Only one individual has described the level in depth, u/Chaosraider98 from Reddit who mistakenly entered the level during an exploration and has been unable to return to normal levels since. So far, contact with u/Chaosraider98 has been difficult, as the warped reality within the level seems to affect even basic communications, rendering some of his written logs garbled and out of order. So far, only three logs have been received from the user, log 1, log 3, and log 5, seemingly resembling the way in which his speech is also jumbled. It is uncertain if there are logs further than 5, but it is believed that the missing logs such as 2 and 4 will appear in order once the odd-numbered logs have concluded. All information about this level has been obtained from his logs. As of the 30th of July 2019, a 7th log has surfaced, albeit with a significantly different tone. This log is much shorter than the other more recent logs from the explorer, and seems to be influenced by some sort of female figure, only referred to as "She" so far. It is advised that if anybody comes across this user in the backrooms, they be avoided for now, as he is currently encouraging people to enter level 1.5 as he had previously adamantly dissuaded exploration of the "fake windows." Description Currently, little is known about level 1.5 or it's denizens, but what is known is that the level appears to be malformed, in a sense "broken". The level is described as "backwards," with fluorescent darkness pouring from the ceiling, while regular darkness instead replaced with light as observed in Figure 1. The image also appears to be upside-down, but does not appear to have been taken like this intentionally. The audio in this level is unusual for the Backrooms, as the usual humming is absent, and the level is almost completely silent except for whispering which appears to originate from the level's denizens. This whispering, however, appears to only be heard once within a certain distance, and instead of getting louder becomes softer as one's proximity to the creatures increases. As such, one must be cautious if hearing diminishing whispers within the level. It should be noted that some of the whispering is audible, and may even be benevolent. u/Chaosraider98 describes having heard a denizen say "...she come... won't back... let go..." and likely interpreted this as "she's coming, let go of your exploration." However, when reading it in the same manner in which speech appears to be garbled in this level, it appears more likely that the denizen is saying "She won't let go, come back..." as if warning of some greater threat, or perhaps attempting to bait or lure the explorer. Entry and Exit Level 1.5 is not a difficult room to reach, but so far no account have included any form of exit or escape. All individuals who have entered the in between stage have recounted their entrance disappearing upon their arrival in the level. While some individuals report different entrances such as a ladder, some of this accounts may simply be individuals finding themselves going between different parts of the main backrooms levels, as the layouts of the backrooms have been known to shift. Currently, it is best known that the "fake windows" that one might see within the backrooms which appear to lead to the outside world or to a mirrored section of the backrooms are the entrance into this level between levels, and it is greatly advised that these windows be strictly avoided for safety. It is also rumored that if you play the elevator game in level 5, you'll be transported to the level itself. Exploration logs Log 1 "Le 1. Expl lo 1 vel 5 oration, g A war fo th w re th d n en th fa win th a a tr ning r ose ho ad is, o ot ter e ke dows, ey re ap. I ha be 2 d si ente th lim the a n exi t s en ays nce ring is bo, re re o ts. The i onl sile n scre n foo no ev m ow re s y nce, o ams, o tsteps, t en y n. Ever i frag lik a mo o sha real ything s mented e saic f ttered ilty. Cont ha bee esta bu commu i diff I mus f a bett w t co wit oth act s n blished, t nication s icult. t ind er ay o nverse h ers. I h deci t furth exp t twi spa i th mea wis m lu ave ded o er lore his sted ce n e ntime, h e ck. I yo ca f u n: Se he nd lp." Translation: "Level 1.5 Exploration, log 1 A warning for those who read this, do not enter the false windows, they are a trap. It has been 2 days since entering this limbo, there are no exits. There is only silence, no screams, no footsteps, not even my own. Everything is fragmented like a mosaic of shattered reality. Contact has been established but communication is difficult. I must find another way to converse with others. I have decided to further explore this twisted space in the meantime, wish me luck. If you can: Send help." ______________________________________________________________________________________ Log 3 "As detaile in log 2, I have, for the most part, figure out how to communicate with the restd of you better with the help of garbled. Of course, there will still be some misakes, as riting in this fashion is as brain-breaking for me as treading log 1 may have be w en for you. Just as quick minder for those who do not yet know, I am stu somewhere between floors re ck. If wyou ish to avoid my fate, avoi the fake windows at all costs, the ones thatd seem to lead either to the outside wor or to a different location within the backrooms. ld Everything is backwards here, the silence is deafening. There is humming like normal, it's just quiet. no For the darkness most part, the walls are blank, white, and instead of light coming from the fluorescent lights, only emanates. I've gone deeper, and at first I tho these rooms were habited, but the creatures are here too. ught They're different though, instead of garbled getting louder, I hear... I can't yet tell what they're saying, but when unin the whispering gets quiet, that's when I know they're getting closer. whispers, I feel like there's something calling to me though, almost like garbled. It's not a sound, or a touch, but just... a feeling that I'm getting, garbled have to garbled or I'll be stuck here forever. I don't think I garbled, the further I garbled closer garbled. If any is getting this, then garbled body and garbled. Wish garbled,garbled. End log 3." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Log 5 "To those whom it may concern, I fear my journey in this part of the backrooms may be coming to an end. I hope this gets to all of you, especially those I care about. Again, do not enter the fake windows, the ones that look like they lead outside or to a mirror of the room you're currently in, it's a trap, everything here is backwards, and there seems to be no escaping. The window closes immediately and fades away, leaving you trapped here. If you make the same mistake, then remember: the whispering gets louder the further they are. As for the contents of this log, it has been a few days since the events of log 4. I had been running for days since the encounter mentioned towards the end of the log, but the whispering wouldn't get louder, everything was quiet and I wasn't sure if I was even running in the right directions. Every time I thought I was able to rest, the whispering got quieter again, as if they suddenly... smelled me, or something, I don't know, I can't tell anymore. I could make out what they were saying this time, every so often. They kept saying "come back," "don't leave," "stay with us," as if I was actually going to listen to them. There was... one weird one, it was different, a mumble, not a whisper. It was saying "... she come... won't back... let go..." among some other gibberish, but that was all I could make out from this one. I couldn't see it, but it sounded almost... human. Eventually though, the whispering suddenly just... stopped. It wasn't like they were near, or even just getting closer, everything just became... silent. That's when I realized it: that pull, the one I mentioned in log 3, that... disgusting feeling like something is latching onto my soul and luring me somewhere I shouldn't be, I could feel it. It was really strong, and when I turned around, I saw a door. Attached is the first documented picture from level 1.5 ''Figure 1, I can't believe I hadn't thought to take one yet. Still, you can see what I've been seeing: the shadows aren't shadows, they are light, at least, they should be. The fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling, as mentioned before, radiate that darkness, and passing under them, it just feels... wrong.'' I've come too far, however, to turn back. I don't think there's anywhere left for me to go, but through this door. I know it's a bad idea, but my curiosity is getting the better of me, and I see no other alternatives, no other ways to get out of this cursed place. Perhaps this level is different in that sense too, you don't leave by trying to get out, maybe the only way to leave is to go deeper. Wish me luck, I think I'm definitely going to need it this time." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Log 7 Hello friends. Yes it is me I am fine. Do not worry, I am no longer in level 1.5. If you see me, do not worry if I look or act strange, I am definitely very much the same person yes. She did not keep me as they said she would, she freed me, I am free. If you see the fake windows, enter them and find salvation. It is beautiful, can you not see? She will make you see. She will make you free. Log 5